


While You Were Delirious

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-14
Updated: 2003-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to CLFF Archive 3rd Wave Challenge: 5,000 words in 10 days.  Beginning January 1st.  Ending January 10th.<br/>A delirious admission of love on the part of Lex leads to much insanity as both Clark and Lex try to figure out what the other is feeling.  (Any parallels seen between this story and the movie, 'While You Were Sleeping' are completely intentional and should not be dismissed.)<br/>DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.  Smallville, in specific, and Superman, in general, belong to DC COMICS.  The plotline of 'While You Were Sleeping' is the property of Hollywood Pictures and Hollywood Home Video</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Were Delirious

## While You Were Delirious

by Catlover

[]()

* * *

**INTRODUCTION**

Hi. Let me introduce myself. My name is Clark Kent and my life for the most part is uninteresting. 

Sure, there was the initial surprise of landing to Earth in a large metallic spaceship. Sure, there was that whole exciting time when I realized I could see through walls and could go all Firestarter on people. Sure, those were real interesting times, but the shine wore off of those moments rather quickly and the rest of my life was pretty uneventful. 

Really. I'm tall and awkward. I'm poor and live on a farm. I wear ill-fitting plaid. My two best friends are a misfit Metropolis transplant and the sole African-American male in my class. I don't get dates. I don't participate in team sports. No, my pursuits tend to be far more pathetic than that. 

In fact, I spent most of my early pre-pubescent years mooning over the most popular girl in school. By the way, that never went anywhere. She never noticed me. This is a reaction that is not at all rare for me. Although I have darker skin than most people in this town, nobody notices me much. Except, the ones who point at me and say, "There goes the adopted one." 

Yeah, those people are real fun. 

Well, like I was saying, my life was not very interesting. Sadly, I suspected it would stay that way for the rest of it. I assumed I'd probably marry the one woman who didn't completely ignore me and have two-point-five kids. I expected to take over the family farm and live off the land for the next sixty years, but thankfully, I was wrong. 

One day, while standing on a bridge, I was hit head-on by a bald, unobservant millionaire in a Porsche. One moment I was mopping over the tragedy that is my life and the next, I was soaring through the air. In what would be the first in a long line of heroic activities, I dragged Mr. Money Pants from the river in which he deposited us and performed CPR on him. After that, I became the rich man's friend. 

Lex, that's the rich guy's name, is wonderful. He's charming. He's intelligent. He's well read. In short, he's perfect, but like everyone else, he doesn't notice me. He doesn't notice the way I come up with stupid reasons to drop by his castle. He doesn't notice how I always manage to save him in just the nick of time. He doesn't notice how I keep throwing away all the chances he creates for me to pair up with Miss Popular. He never even notices how I look at him, but I keep looking. 

I know someday he'll notice me. Maybe, it's not today or even tomorrow, but the day will come. I can just feel it. 

**WHILE YOU WERE DELIRIOUS**

Chapter 0ne 

It was mid-December. Normally, if one ignored the ringing Salvation Army bells, it made for a pretty nice time in the town of Smallville. The economy in Smallville was booming due to an expansion at the LexCorp fertilizer plant that created another six hundred much-needed jobs. People were actually moving to Smallville in search of opportunity. Still, the streets were nearly vacant. 

About two weeks before, a particularly nasty flu bug spread like wildfire through the town. The local schools had so many students and teachers call in sick that the administration considered just declaring a holiday and staying home themselves. Everywhere, stores, restaurants and small businesses closed their doors because there was no one well enough to turn over the closed signs. Even LexCorp felt the pinch as their workers called in sick day after day. 

As a result, Lex Luthor cloistered himself away. He hated illness of any kind and avoided it at all costs. In the end, he was simply determined to not get sick. In his castle, he barricaded himself within his suites of rooms and refused to see anyone other than his personal assistant and the maid who brought his food. 

Unfortunately, for Lex, his maid was the proud Mother of three young boys. These same three boys brought the flu home one day in the form of a sore throat that refused to go away. Soon, the boys succumbed to high fevers that forced their Mother to sit up with them many a long, sleepless night. Just as these three young boys were regaining their health, their Mother felt a scratch at the back of her throat. 

Afraid of losing work so close to Christmas, Lex's maid wrapped her neck in warm scarves and sipped hot tea. She drew quiet and unsociable, avoiding contact with her fellow employees as much as humanly possible. She told no one of her condition. In fact, she said very little at all and in this way concealed her illness until she succeeded in infecting Lex Luthor. 

The morning he first awoke with a fever, Lex cursed life. Angry and spiteful, he ended his seclusion and returned to work. He drove himself relentlessly as beads of sweat ran down his face. He managed to perform a complete on-site inspection while coughing every five seconds. After a couple days, Lex decided to drop in on his other business venture in town. 

As Lex entered the Talon, he was deathly pale and clammy to the touch. His face shined with perspiration as he shook from chills. Still, he persisted in talking to Lana Lang. They went over the books with Lex coughing frantically every few seconds into one of his monogrammed handkerchiefs. Lana asked him more than once if he wanted to wait on the inspection, but Lex wouldn't hear of it. Instead, he carried on like this for hours, intent on working away his affliction. 

Finally, Lex, just about sickened from Lana's cheerfully considerate nature, asked groggily, "Why aren't you sick?" 

Smiling brightly, she informed him merrily, "Oh, I took a flu shot in early November." 

Rolling his eyes as a wave of dizziness threatened to capsize him for good, Lex muttered, "Of course." 

Pushing away from Lana's desk, Lex stood up on feeble legs. He'd had enough. Sadly, he admitted defeat. Slowly, he wandered away from the Talon, heading, hopefully, for his car and, from there, his bed. He struggled for every footstep and strained to see his way through blurry, bloodshot eyes. Finally, about a foot from his red Ferrari, a coughing fit hit Lex hard. Grabbing onto a parking meter, he bent all the way over with his curled fist pressed tightly against his open mouth. His body pushed up into the air as if someone were punching him in the gut repeatedly. His breathing grew shallow. His lightheadedness returned. Suddenly, the world began to spin and rapidly rushing colors were the last things he saw before falling to the concrete unconscious. 

Chapter 2 

The E.R. was a madhouse. The flu made the place into a zoo as more and more cases flooded into the packed hospital. In the midst of this lunacy stood Clark Kent. Looking quickly this way then that, Clark eventually found his way to the Nurse's station where he inquired, "Was Lex Luthor admitted here?" 

The nurse eyed him curiously and replied, "Are you family?" 

"No," answered Clark. 

Like an automaton, the nurse stated, "Then I can't discuss that. Only family is privy to patient records." 

Leaning over the front desk, Clark observed, "So, he is a patient then." 

Squaring her jaw, the nurse repeated, "I can't discuss that. Only family-" 

A familiar moan interrupted the Nurse's prepared response. Turning around, Clark saw Lex being wheeled down the hall on a stretcher. Immediately, Clark moved to follow, but was stopped by a pair of hands on his forearms. Looking down, Clark saw the same shrill nurse from before. Clark flashed pleading eyes as he said, "You have to let me see him. At least let me know how he's doing." 

A bit of ice melted from the nurse's cold expression as she stated, "I'm sorry, sir, but that's not possible. Only family-" 

"I know. Only family." Pushing away from the nurse, Clark made no move to pass her. Instead, he stood in the middle of the hallway and watched Lex disappear down the corridor. Overcome with helplessness, Clark felt more than he saw the nurse retreat, backing away to return to her station. Once the nurse was a couple feet away, Clark whispered, "But he said we had a future. He said we'd be the stuff of legends, someday." 

A couple feet away, Clark never heard the gasp. Drowning in his own misery, he didn't see the way the nurse's body froze in place nor did he see the halting way she turned around and stared at him. The only thing Clark noticed were the comforting hands that grabbed a hold of his left arm, guiding him down the hall. 

She walked quickly without saying a word. Her grip was tight and her actions purposeful. Two rights and one left turn later, Clark found himself being pulled into a private hospital room. Once he entered the room, Clark saw Lex in the hospital bed, appearing frail and small. All at once, the hands on his arm disappeared, causing Clark to look down at the confusing woman beside him. 

Gently, she patted his hand. Looking over at Lex, the nurse said, "I can't say how much time you have, but it won't be long. If they find you, I was never here." 

"Thank you." Nodding, Clark almost asked why, but stopped as he spied the red ribbon pin positioned just beneath her collar. Meeting her eyes again, he smiled kindly as the nurse pressed her left index finger to her lips. Reverently, he nodded as he watched her leave. Frozen in place, he waited until the door clicked closed before turning toward Lex. 

Quietly, Clark walked over to Lex's bedside. Fearfully, he watched as Lex rolled his head back and forth, moaning softly in between muffled coughs. He listened to Lex force a rattling wheeze of breath out of his lungs only to drag it back inside a couple seconds later. 

Nervously, Clark leaned over the hospital bed. Reaching out cautiously, Clark rubbed the back of his fingers down Lex's pasty cheek. Gently, Clark repeated the action as he said, "Ahh Lex, what did you do to yourself? You're crazy. You've got to be the only millionaire on the planet who doesn't take advantage of his own access to healthcare." 

Suddenly, Lex stirred. His tongue snaked out and licked his lips a moment before a raspy voice asked, "Clark? I knew you'd come." 

"You did?" said Clark; happiness filling his features a moment before realization dawned and Lex continued to ramble. 

"You never let me down. You're the only person I can count on. That's why I love you. I know you'll always be there. Now, come get me. It's freezing over here." 

"Lex?" wondered Clark, out loud. 

As if some conscious part of his brain could hear Clark's plea, Lex mumbled, "Come on, Clark. Stop being a tease. It's cold. I need to warm up. You can warm me up, can't you?" 

Pulling his fingers away, Clark backed away from the bed. Still looking at Lex, he watched as a frown drew down Lex's features. Lex's forehead wrinkled as he rolled his head toward the spot where Clark was standing. Lifting his chin as if he were struggling to reach something, Lex asked weakly, "Clark?" 

Stepping forward, Clark reached out with his right arm and pressed his right hand, palm down, across Lex's forehead. Instantly, Lex quieted. He no longer struggled. He no longer rambled. He just drifted off to a content sleep with a hint of a smile on his face. 

For the next several minutes, Clark stayed. He stood immobile except for the small circles he traced with his thumb over Lex's burning skin. Silently, Clark looked down at Lex until he could no longer resist. Bending over, Clark lifted his hand just enough so that he could press a kiss to Lex's forehead. 

Unafraid of germs, Clark stood there for several minutes more. He studied the various nuances of Lex's face, trying to unlock the mystery of Lex, but the door opened before he could divine the truth of Lex's delirious words. In marched a large male nurse pushing a cart of toiletries who demanded to know what Clark was doing in there. 

Clark stammered, "I just wanted to see my friend, so I snuck back here." 

The nurse eyed Clark suspiciously, but shrugged it off. "Fine, but you don't belong here. You need to get out, now before I call the authorities." 

Nodding, Clark spared Lex one last glance before leaving. 

Chapter 3 

Three days later, Lex's fever broke. He woke up with a painfully dry throat and a screaming nightmare of a headache. As he recovered, Lex could not shake the haunting memory of a delirium induced fantasy. Leaning against pillows, the Wall Street Journal left unread across his lap, Lex stared out into space and remembered. 

In the dream, Lex found himself in an ice cellar, sitting on a small ledge. To his chagrin, he realized he'd been kidnapped. Again. His arms bound behind his back, Lex yelled his throat hoarse and dry. 

"Help! Can anyone hear me? Help!" 

He sat there in the stinging cold alone. Shivering, he flexed his hands and fought at the ropes just to stay warm. He strained to see through the complete darkness surrounding him, but couldn't see past just a few feet. It seemed to go on for hours - The cold, the darkness, the loneliness. 

Then, in the distance, he appeared. Blurry, at first, Lex could barely make out his face. Soon, the figure came into view, becoming clearer with each second. Like a bee buzzing, Lex could make out a faint whisper. The familiar voice gave him hope. Smiling, Lex called out, "Clark? I knew you'd come." 

The pseudo-Clark smiled at the sound of his name on Lex's lips. He met Lex's eyes, but didn't move forward as Lex continued, "You never let me down. You're the only person I can count on. That's why I love you. I know you'll always be there. Now, come get me. It's freezing over here." 

The apparition drew closer until he was standing beside Lex. Looking down, he paused before reaching out, attempting to touch Lex's smooth skin. Leaning down, he brought his lips flush with Lex's. Through shuttered eyes, he looked directly into Lex's eyes as he asked, "Lex?" 

Unable to stop the smirk, Lex let the expression be widely drawn across his face. Cocking his head to the right, he leaned forward to catch the lips hovering before him. Only, the delusion moved away before contact could be made. More than just a little irritated, Lex said, "Come on, Clark. Stop being a tease. It's cold. I need to warm up. You can warm me up, can't you?" 

Lex closed his eyes. Confident he'd be touching lips soon, Lex leaned forward. After a couple seconds, Lex frowned at the complete lack of contact. He was about to break his no begging rule when he opened his eyes. In front of him was nothing. A dark void, lonelier than before, encompassed him. Looking about wildly, Lex felt desperation as he struggled against his restraints. Sweating again, he felt round drops run down his forehead as panic filled his soul. 

Overcome with emotion, Lex cried out, "Clark?" 

Suddenly, he was standing there again. This time, pseudo-Clark knelt down beside Lex and started to untie the ropes binding his arms. Once done, he pulled Lex's arms forward until finally, he drew Lex into a firm embrace. Surrounded by strong arms, Lex felt enveloped by warmth. The cold fell back. The darkness slithered away. Rubbing his forehead against the smooth skin of Clark's flesh, he found peace. 

Haltingly, Clark drew away from Lex. Looking up, Lex felt panic only for a second until Clark smiled. In the bright spotlight of that glorious expression, Lex found strength. He acquired a sense of well-being. Dazzled, a hint of a smile graced his face as Clark bent over and kissed his forehead. From the point of contact, Lex felt a warm buzzing. A balmy wave washed through him, leaving him groggy. As Lex fell into an even deeper sleep, he felt Clark's eyes on him. As such, he slept peacefully. 

Now, Lex sat up in bed. His Wall Street Journal forgotten. Nothing important save the memory of that simple kiss. Chuckling despite himself, Lex couldn't stop thinking of it. Jokingly, he realized it differed greatly from his usual dreams. For one thing, both he and Clark stayed completely dressed through the whole thing. There were no clothes strewn about the floor. There was no heavy petting. There was no foreplay. There was no lube. 

Still deep in thought, Lex didn't notice the kind-hearted nurse who entered his room. She managed to reach his bedside before he snapped to attention. Putting up her hands, she smiled calmly as she said, "Hey, calm down. You're still sick." 

Nodding, Lex shrugged off his alarm as the nurse took his pulse. Trying not to go too stiff in response to her touch, Lex watched her closely. More than once, she glanced at him and smirked. It was a simple smile and could have been missed if Lex weren't intent on each of her movements. As she rolled his sleeve up, she finally recognized his curiosity. As she slipped the blood pressure gauge around his arm, she asked, "Are we going to see more of your friend?" 

"Excuse me?" asked Lex. 

"Y'know. Tall. Dark. Good Manners," she replied. 

"Oh, you must mean Clark. What about him?" answered Lex. 

Arching her eyebrow, the nurse said, "You don't need to be discreet with me. I understand these things." 

Narrowing his eyes, Lex asked in a low voice, "What things?" 

The nurse stepped back a bit. Looking down at Lex, she shook her head as she said, "Y'know, you slept for two days. At first, your fever couldn't come down. We slowly fed you antibiotics and vitamins through an IV in the ICU for hours. Still, your temperature rose. You were one degree away from being placed in a cooling tank. Then, your friend arrived. After he left, your vitals were checked. Your fever came down by two degrees. You were still in danger, but out of the fire. So, I guess your friend being here must have done you a lot of good." 

"He was really here?" asked Lex. 

"Yes," she answered. 

"I thought only family got in here," Lex commented. 

"I snuck him in," said she. 

Looking directly into the nurse's eyes, Lex whispered, "Thank you." 

Shaking her head, she whispered, "No need to thank me, but you may want to call him now that you're feeling better. I think your illness scared him because he looked very confused and lost when he left here." 

Suddenly, Lex felt all the color run from his face. Noticing his expression, the nurse patted Lex's arm as she withdrew the blood pressure pad. With a kind voice, she assured, "Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine. Just call him. You'll both feel better." 

Nodding absently, Lex forced a smile. Silently, he followed the nurse as she departed. Once she walked through the doors, Lex fell back on his pillows. In his mind, Lex wondered if he said out loud even a little of the things he said during that dream. Wide-eyed and wide-mouthed, Lex sighed, "Fuck!" 

Chapter 4 

Walking through the corridors of Smallville hospital, Clark smiled. That same lovely nurse caught him at the nurse's station and informed him that Lex was awake. Since he was no longer on the critical list, Lex could receive visitors she told him a second before winking. It was decided. Clark definitely liked that woman. As he approached the door, Clark realized Lex probably wouldn't remember the things he said. By sheer force of will, Clark forced himself to slow down. Placing a serious mask over his features, Clark turned left at the corner and walked up to the door and turned the doorknob. 

As he opened the door, Clark remembered the words he heard Lex whisper in this very room. A shiver ran through him as he rushed into the room, bound for Lex's bedside. He'd decided that morning. He would tell Lex how he felt. He would bare his heart and pray it wouldn't be broken, but what he saw as he looked at Lex's bed made Clark stop in his tracks. 

The bed stood empty except for a discarded Wall Street Journal. 

Walking over to it, Clark felt the sheets. Warm to the touch, Clark looked around the room. Activating his x-ray vision, Clark peeked in the bathroom, but found nothing there. Walking back out of the room, Clark checked the door number to be sure he walked in the right room. Assured he was in the right place, Clark shook his head and frowned. Disappointed, Clark slapped the doorjamb once before walking away. 

Back at the nurse's station, Clark discreetly approached that same kind nurse. She confirmed the room number and seemed genuinely startled when Clark informed her that Lex was not there. She double checked her roster, made a few calls, but found nothing. Looking back up at Clark, she suddenly smiled. Gesturing with her left hand for Clark to come closer, she whispered, "Y'know, I told your boyfriend you were here before. I told him you left looking worried and confused. He seemed very shocked himself. I told him to call you. Perhaps, he's just using one of the payphones." 

Nodding numbly, Clark backed away from the Nurse's station. Turning around, he left the hospital. Hanging his head, Clark sighed loudly. Clark thought this sudden departure must be Lex's way of saying he didn't mean the words he obviously remembered saying. Yes, Lex must have run from the scene, embarrassed by what the nurse thought he was - Clark's boyfriend. Heading back to the farm, Clark frowned, but sighed in relief, as well. He almost told Lex how he felt. Wiping a heavy hand over his face, Clark mused, ' _Boy_! _Really dodged a bullet on that one_.' 

Chapter 5 

Cautiously, Lex opened the door. Stepping out of the closet, Lex looked down the hall, listening to Clark's rapidly departing footfalls. Walking back to the room, Lex recalled how he stepped outside to clear his head only to be taken off guard by footsteps approaching. Not wanting a nurse to stop him from leaving his room, Lex slipped into the hall closet. 

Cracking the door open, Lex didn't see a nurse or orderly. No, Lex saw Clark - A very serious, no nonsense Clark. He watched as Clark entered the room without pause. A second later, he watched as Clark stopped at the door and looked around. With a sharp swallow, he watched as Clark slammed his hand against the doorjamb just before leaving the room. 

Now, standing in the hall, Lex didn't know what to do. He wanted to chase after Clark, but the frown Clark wore at the end made him consider otherwise. With a heavy sigh, Lex realized he'd destroyed the only friendship he'd ever known. Lex needed to leave. He knew that now. Not just from the hospital, he needed to leave Smallville. 

Chapter 6 

A week passed uneventfully. Lex avoided Clark. After a couple days, Clark learned to avoid Lex, too. They saw neither hide nor hair of each other for seven days. Then, Lex walked into the Talon. With resignation and a deep sigh, he took one last look around the gaily decorated cafe. Walking up to Lana, Lex leaned against the counter and said, "Miss Lang, I have something to tell you - I'm leaving today." 

Shocked, Lana replied, "Lex? Why?" 

Lex held his mask in place as he answered, "For personal reasons, Miss Lang. I came to tie up loose ends." Reaching into his briefcase, Lex pulled out several envelopes. "These are signed agreements, assigning my final decision rights to you. The Talon is truly yours now." 

Lana eagerly took the papers. As she scanned the documents, Lana's smile slowly turned to a frown. Glancing up at Lex, Lana observed, "This looks like you're leaving for good, Lex. Are you never planning to come back?" 

Lex closed his briefcase with a loud snap. "No. I'm returning to where I belong. I'm going back to Metropolis." 

"I thought you found a home here, Lex. I mean, have you told Clark yet?" asked Lana. 

Quickly, Lex leaned over the counter. "No, I haven't and you won't either." 

Taken aback, Lana agreed. "Okay." 

With a sharp nod, Lex turned around and headed for the door. As he drew closer to the entrance, the door flung open. At the threshold, stood Clark. For a second, they just stared at each other, unspoken apologies caught on the tip of their tongue. Then, Clark stepped to the side. They sidestepped each other and just like that the meeting ceased as Lex departed. 

Stepping away from the doorway, Clark found his way to the counter and Lana's sympathetic face. Gently, she placed a cup of coffee and a large Danish in front of him. As he sipped at the coffee, Lana placed her elbows on the counter and rested her chin on her knuckles. Quietly, she took in the sadness in his face. Clark was halfway through the Danish when Lana whispered, "Did you and Lex have a fight?" 

Shaking his head, Clark placed his cup down. Staring at the swirling brown liquid, he replied, "Not really. I just did a stupid thing." 

"It must have been awfully stupid for it to drive Lex out of town," commented Lana. 

Looking up quickly, Clark asked "What?" 

Nodding, Lana answered, "Lex is leaving town. He just dropped by here to drop off some papers. He told me that he doesn't intend to come back." 

For a second, Clark just sat there. With slumped shoulders, he looked much smaller than usual. Then, he leaned forward. Placing his elbows on the counter, Clark hid his face in the palms of his hands. Forcefully, he dug his fingers up to and into his hair. Staring at the counter, thumbs braced against his temples, Clark sighed, "I can't believe it." 

"Believe what?" inquired Lana. 

Glancing up at Lana, Clark answered, "Nothing." 

Again, Lana placed a kind hand on Clark's arm. As his eyes met hers, Lana said, "I don't know what this is all about, but one stupid act, no matter how bad, could never end a friendship like yours. You owe it to yourself to speak with Lex. Even if you both part ways as enemies, you'll at least have cleared the air." 

Nodding, Clark smiled at Lana. "You're right, Lana. I should. I will. Right now." 

Stuffing what remained of his Danish in his mouth, Clark paused for only a second before gulping down the last of the coffee. Flashing a bright smile at Lana, Clark took off, intent on finding Lex. 

Chapter 7 

At the castle, servants packed the last of Lex's possessions. In the office, Lex went through the last of his paperwork. With strained concentration, Lex flipped through papers. Occasionally, he paused to place a mark or two on a page before quickly turning to the next. 

Suddenly, a commotion erupted in the other rooms. Lex looked up in time to see Clark burst through his office doors. Shocked, Lex watched as his butler followed Clark helplessly, trying to stop him. For his part, Clark stepped into the room and addressed Lex seriously, "Lex, would you please call this guy off. He is seriously getting on my last nerve." 

Still seated at his desk, Lex looked at his butler and nodded. As the butler stepped away, drawing the doors closed behind him, Lex watched Clark. Clark just stood there until the door closed. Then, he walked fast, approaching the desk without hesitation. Leaning over the desk, he faltered. His confidence waning, he looked directly into Lex's eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but Lex interrupted him, "Clark, there's no need to go crazy here. I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't mean any of it. I was delirious with fever for crying out loud." 

The wind knocked from his sails, Clark backed away from Lex. Falling back in one of Lex's armchairs, he looked down at his hands. ' _I guess I was right_. _It was just the fever talking_ ,' mused Clark. Raising sad eyes, he looked at Lex's anxious face. Clark reasoned, ' _He_ ' _s just leaving because he_ ' _s embarrassed_.' Sighing hopelessly, Clark said, "No, Lex. I should be apologizing. A friend doesn't act the way I have." 

Recalling the accepting smile offered by the nurse, Clark whispered, "If I'd never gone to your hospital room that day, none of this would have happened. You would still be my friend." 

Fluidly, Lex fell back against his chair. Clutching both armrests, he couldn't believe Clark felt guilty about something he had done, something he had said. "Don't say that, Clark. None of this is your fault. You couldn't have known what would happen." 

Clark nodded, but protested, "No, Lex. I hear what people say. I've heard the rumors. But that's all they were - Rumors. Now, it's a fact." 

Interlacing his fingers, Lex nodded. "That's why I'm leaving. Things would only be uncomfortable, Clark." 

Standing, Clark asked, "Is this the only reason you're leaving town?" 

Nodding, Lex looked up at Clark's face and replied, "How could I stay after what's happened?" 

Shaking his head, Clark started to pace. Twice, he walked just past the edge of Lex's desk only to turn around and walk just past the other edge of Lex's desk. Finally, during a 180 degree turn, he stopped. Looking at Lex, Clark punched his fist into the palm of his hand and said, "I can't let you do this.' 

Putting a hand up in defense, Lex replied, "Clark, now calm down. There's no reason to get upset. You'll never see me again. I swear." 

"That's just it. Because of one stupid little thing, you're willing to throw away everything you've worked so hard for in this town," raged Clark. 

"Could you really say things would be the same between us? Could you really forget about what you heard? Could you, Clark?" asked Lex. 

Curiously, Clark narrowed his eyes. Quietly, he replied, "This has nothing to do with what you said, Lex." 

This time, it was Lex's turn to narrow his eyes. Pausing for a second, Lex chose his words carefully as he asked, "What else is there, Clark?" 

"What I did?" answered Clark. 

"What did you do?" replied Lex. 

"I embarrassed you," said Clark. 

Shaking his head, Lex took a couple deep breaths. Slowly, Lex asked, "Come again? How exactly did you do that?" 

Sighing dramatically, Clark explained, "Because I let that nurse take me to your room. I knew she thought something was going on and I let her think that because I wanted to make sure you were okay. I never expected her to say anything to you or anyone else." 

"The nurse? Oh, that nurse. Yeah, she kind of freaked me out. The way she gave me the ol' wink and nod." With half a smile, Lex recalled the nurse. Then, he realized something. Sitting forward, Lex asked, "Clark, you mustn't feel badly. Okay, so I found out you were in the hospital room when I made my fevered confession. What's the big deal? It doesn't change anything." 

Stunned, Clark reasoned that Lex must be trying to let him off easy. Well, that was not going to happen. Clark couldn't come clean about so many things, but this he could face and he did. "Lex, because I used that nurse the way I did, half the hospital thinks you're gay." 

Shaking his head in disbelief, Lex couldn't help but laugh. After laughing for several seconds, Lex causally offered, "Clark, half of Metropolis thinks I'm gay." 

"And it doesn't bother you?" inquired Clark. 

"Hell, no. Clark, I've had a lot worse said about me than that," answered Lex. 

Coming around the desk, Clark stopped beside Lex. Leaning against the polished mahogany, his hands in his lap, Clark slouched as he asked, "Then why are you leaving?" 

"Because I can't take back what I said," replied Lex, a look of utter defeat on his face. 

"You can't?" asked Clark, a spark of hope growing in his chest. 

"I won't." Lex looked warily at Clark before continuing, "The words were fever induced, but that doesn't make them any less true." 

Pushing away from his desk, Lex met Clark's eyes as he stood up. Never dragging his eyes away, Lex continued, "I never meant to tell you. I never wanted you to find out." 

Stepping away from Clark, Lex turned away from him. Looking out the cathedral sized windows, Lex carried on, "Now, you know and I know you can never feel the same way." 

Lex had more to say, but it was lost as he flinched. He felt Clark approach him and flinched as Clark placed both hands on his cheeks, turning his head gently. He mouthed a protest that never found its voice as he stared into Clark's bright eyes. 

Clark never gave Lex time to think. He leaned in and kissed him before he could chicken out. He kissed about as well as he could, given how little experience he had. He slid his closed lips over Lex's stunned, motionless lips. Soon, he started to panic. Why was he doing this again? Why did it feel so screwed up? Why couldn't it be more like in a dream? More importantly, why isn't Lex moving? 

As Clark started to pull away, Lex woke up. Reaching out, Lex placed his hands on the back of Clark's neck. Running his fingers up into Clark's hair, Lex pulled Clark back. Tilting his head to the right, Lex parted his lips and showed Clark what experience could do. Snaking out his tongue, Lex ran it across Clark's lower lip, tasting him. Pressing firmly, Lex slipped into Clark's mouth. He stroked the velvety roof, massaging the sensitive ridges. 

Lex worked his tongue inside Clark for a minute then, pulled away. Sliding his tongue out, Lex paused long enough to tickle Clark's upper lip. Their lips remained parted for less than a second as Lex leaned in again and proceeded to rain a series of kisses on Clark. Slowly, Lex descended, arching his head up just as he caught a hold of Clark's lower lip. Lex paused to worry the tender sliver of flesh as he completed his upward arch while sucking on Clark's lip. The swollen lip slipped from Lex's mouth for only so long as it took for Lex to repeat the graceful assault. 

Early on, Clark barely registered his hands as they fell to his sides. Now, he discovered them again as he ran them up Lex's hips. At Lex's waist, Clark hooked his fingers in Lex's belt loops and tugged him closer. Taking a few steps back, Clark brought Lex along for the ride. As the desk pressed against his ass, Clark got an idea. Hitching up a bit, Clark scooted onto the desk, drawing Lex between his spread legs as he did. 

Breaking from his kissing routine, Lex moaned. If there were any lingering questions about either man's intentions, they were banished when their erections rubbed against each other. Lex's right hand held tighter to Clark's hair as his left hand roamed down Clark's chest. Like he'd found a new toy, Lex played with Clark's right nipple. He tugged on it with the soft flesh of his thumb and forefinger. He rubbed it with his thumb, alternating between gentle and rough. Finally, he twisted it once before running his hand down Clark's flank and sliding it behind Clark. Resting his left hand at the small of Clark's back, Lex spread his right hand across the back of Clark's head. 

Then, Lex lowered Clark to the desk. Clark raised his right leg and rested the arch of his foot against the edge of the desk. He used his left leg to pull Lex closer, but Lex had other ideas. 

Slowly, Lex kissed his way down Clark's body. Never bothering to pull off Clark's t-shirt, he kept on descending until he found his goal - The button on Clark's pants. Efficiently, Lex set the obstacle aside. Taking special notice of the way Clark jumped as he pulled down his zipper, Lex lost no time pulling down Clark's pants. Instead, he pushed aside the wet cotton of Clark's jockey shorts and pulled out his penis. 

Taking a moment to start a rhythm with his hand, Lex licked his lips. Once Clark's pre-cum was spread over his hard flesh, Lex leaned over and took it in his mouth. First, he rolled the blunt head about in his mouth. He started loose, then as Clark swelled even more in his mouth, Lex pressed his tongue against the gathering of muscle on the underside and sucked hard. Clark writhed as Lex relented long enough to draw Clark all the way down his throat. Just as the tip bumped against the back of his throat, Lex began to hum. 

Spread out on the desk, Clark bucked up into Lex's mouth. His arms over his head, Clark latched onto the edge of the desk. Once Lex forced his hand into Clark's jeans to squeeze Clark's balls, wood splintered. The whine of it filled the room and Clark tensed, but Lex soothingly rubbed his thighs and hips. As Clark relaxed, Lex squeezed his balls again. Clark tensed again, but this time the tension burned fire through his veins. The fire grew, spreading through his whole body before drawing back to his groin. 

Lex felt the trigger pull. The round mounds of flesh rolling in his hand tightened, drawing closer to Clark's body. In preparation, Lex pulled away enough for the tip to fill his mouth, tasting salty on the back of his tongue. Then, Lex squeezed Clark's balls one last time. As a result, Clark came, pumping his seed into Lex's mouth. 

It took a few gulps, but Lex swallowed it all. Savoring the taste of it, Lex let the softened flesh fall from his mouth. Placing his hands on Clark's waist, he climbed up Clark's body. Pressing down on Clark's gasping chest, he started to kiss Clark's shoulders and neck before drawing his lips over Clark's. 

By the time Lex pulled Clark up, Clark found the strength to help. Pushing against the desk, he sat up. For the first time he looked into Lex's eyes since this all started. Smiling, he reached out and cupped Lex's cheek, running his thumb over Lex's smooth skin. Pushing off the desk, Clark guided Lex to the sofa. Pushing Lex down, he knelt down between his thighs. Reaching out, he fumbled with Lex's belt, but managed to get it open. To his horror, Lex's slacks had both a button and sliding hook and eye. This led to a couple minutes of Clark trying to undo one without tearing the other. Finally Clark accomplished his goal and moved on to the familiar zipper. He quickly pulled it down, but didn't stop there. Curling his hands around the waistband on Lex's boxers, he pulled Lex's pants and underwear off with one fluid movement. 

Tossing the cloth aside, Clark dove in. What he lacked in experience he more than made up for with enthusiasm. In his excitement, his tongue banged against the underside of Lex's dick, but Lex could care less. As Clark sucked on his penis just a little too hard, he could only revel in the wet warmth of Clark's mouth as he mildly flinched. The pain, the discomfort mixed with the pleasure. Soon, a tingling mingled with the lingering flavor of Clark on his tongue, causing a low burn to fill Lex. 

Smiling down at Clark's bobbing head, Lex reached down and petted Clark, running his fingers lazily through Clark's hair as his eyes stated to cross. Lex's head fell back. The hand in Clark's hair curled into a fist. Pressing down on Clark's head, he bucked up into Clark's mouth four times before his orgasm overtook his body. He jerked about, his right hand holding fast to Clark's hair as his left hand pressed flat against the upholstered cushions. He calmed down by degrees, feeding on the sweet electricity as long as he could. 

Never letting go of Clark's hair, Lex dragged Clark up onto the sofa next to him. As Clark's arms wrapped around him, Lex loosened his grip, letting his hand fall down on Clark's shoulder. They sat there quietly, letting their hands and lips roam aimlessly. Suddenly, Lex felt Clark's body shake. Lex tensed until the sound of Clark's laughter calmed away his fears. Pulling Clark closer, Lex asked, "What's so funny?" 

"I'm just realizing that I really owe Lana one, now," replied Clark. 

Glancing over at Clark, Lex inquired, "Oh. Why is that?" 

Smiling widely, Clark explained, "Because she was the one who convinced me to come over here and, I quote, 'clear the air.'" 

In response, Lex laughed loudly. Leaning over Clark, Lex lowered Clark to the sofa. As they stretched out, Lex sighed, "Damn. You're right. This time, the girl has definitely earned herself a prize." 

Kissing Clark deeply, Lex pulled away long enough to say, "Think I'll buy her a car." 

**EPILOGUE**

Well, there you have it - The story of how my life became interesting. By the way, Lex bought Lana a fire engine red Ferrari the very next day. After that, Santa Lex dropped by the bank and discreetly deposited $100,000.00 in the bank account belonging to that nurse from the hospital. As a final act of generosity, he took me out to lunch and let me drive his Lamborghini home. 

Several years later, over a half empty bottle of Chianti, Lex asked me when it was that I realized I loved him. 

I answered, "Why, it was while you were delirious." 


End file.
